


St. Elmo's Fire

by imahira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Fanmix, Multi, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: *shows up 10 years late with a fanmix*





	St. Elmo's Fire

[akurokunamishi](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/akurokunamishi?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

**TRACKLIST:**

1\. **Chandelier** — Hotspur _(Axel > Roxas)_

2\. **The Lovers Are Losing** — Keane _(Axel > Naminé)_

3\. **When Your Heart Stops Beating** — +44 _(Axel > Xion)_

4\. **All Sparks** — Editors _(Naminé > Axel)_

5\. **Drenched** — Wanting _(Naminé > Roxas)_

6\. **Blue Ice** — Shout Out Louds _(Naminé > Xion)_

7\. **The Man Who Loved Life** — The Jayhawks _(Roxas > Axel)_

8\. **All The Right Reasons** — The Jayhawks _(Roxas > Naminé)_

9\. **Stay With You** — Goo Goo Dolls _(Roxas > Xion)_

10\. **Love You To Death** — Kamelot _(Xion > Axel)_

11\. **The Limit To Your Love** \- Feist _(Xion > Naminé)_

12\. **Perfect Now** — Sarah Blasko (Xion  > Roxas)

13\. **Bend and Break** \- Keane _(all)_

14\. **Ocean Avenue** — Yellowcard _(all)_


End file.
